


I can do anything better than you

by Galaxy_Juggalo



Category: DBH - Fandom, detroit become human
Genre: Established Relationship, Fighting for Dominance, M/M, M/M/M, Rivalry, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Juggalo/pseuds/Galaxy_Juggalo
Summary: Rk900 (let’s call him Connor2.0 or SassMaster) was designed to be better, faster, and stronger than the Connor we know and love. After the revolution, Rk900 needed a place to stay, and although Connor and Hank weren’t too happy about the idea, they let him stick with them. He already was better than Connor at everything else, but when he meddles into Hank and Connors relationship, things tend to get out of hand.





	I can do anything better than you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello DBH fans! This is a work that I’ve been thinking about for a while and I hope I can execute it well. I’m half blind and dyslexic so if anything is worded wrong or spelled incorrectly/grammar mistakes, I’m so sorry. I fell in love with these boys and I just wanted to write about them! Comments mean the world to me and feel free to give me any tips or feedback on anything that could be improved upon!
> 
>  
> 
> My two fics have a discord!   
> https://discord.gg/6DSYSte

Elijah Kamski isn’t known to leave his mansion much, if at all. So it was shocking when he arrived at Markus’s doorstep. With Kamski was an Android that looked very VERY familiar. Markus blinked once and widened his eyes before stepping aside to let them in.

“Hey Markus, buddy, best pal and the messiah of plastic people, I was wondering if you could find a place for my friend Rk900 here.” Kamski said as they walked in. He whispered into Markus’s ear, “he’s been standing outside my mansion for days asking if he could stay with me and although I love a good man, I don’t see myself as the one getting pushed around.” Markus exhaled. He has been begging the world for a break and now that he has the day off, this has to happen.

“I guess I can contact a few people to see if they can house him.” Markus said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “But he can’t stay here. Simon, North, and I barley have enough room for us as it is right now.” 

“Hey whatever you say chief, just as long as he isn’t with me I’m cool.” Kamski laughed before quickly turning on his heels and practically sprinting out the door, leaving Markus to figure out what the hell he’s supposed to do with the Android standing in front of the door. 

———————————————

“Can we what?” Hank asked, arms crossed and hair messy. It was Saturday afternoon and he was sleeping until the doorbell rang. It’s not everyday when RoboJesus comes a-knockin at your door. However, Hank would rather sleep forever instead of dealing the situation that stood before him in his threshold. 

“Listen, I just need someone to take care of Rk900. I can’t do it and I know that Connor is the prototype of his model, so I thought maybe they could get along or something.” Markus tried to explain. Hank wasn’t the only one who wanted to sleep. It’s been 3 years after the revolution and Markus has been busy with lawmaking and trying to make androids legal in Canada. He hasn’t had the chance to sleep in what feels like months. “Please? I have too much to do and babysitting isn’t one of them!” Markus just wanted to go home. 

Hank looked at Rk900, it was uncanny how much he looked like Connor, but the fact that he was taller and blue eyes helped Hank realize that it’s not another Connor model. Hank would have lost his shit if Connor died again. Rk900 also has this, aura to him. Hank couldn’t describe it but Rk900 was a bit intimidating and had a very smug face that Hank wishes he could punch. He hated smartasses.

“I mean, we have a spare bedro-“ Hank was unable to finish before Markus shoved Rk900 into him. 

“Great! Thanks for taking him, bye!” And with that, Markus was gone. Hank was left with Rk900 and cursed to himself. Connor was gonna kill him for not atleast telling him what was happening first. Connor was out grabbing coffee and some baguettes at the Panera Bread. Hank hoped that Connor wouldn’t mind, but eased down when he remembered that it’s CONNOR he’s talking about. Connor would never back down a chance to meet and help new people. Atleast, that’s what Hank initially thought.

———————————————

Rk900 made his way to the couch and sat down quickly. He took a quick scan of the room around him. The house was clean, save for the couch which was heavily used. He assumed it was from a drunken Hank that was too lazy to walk to his bedroom. He turned his head and scanned the hallway. There was a door to the bathroom, laundry room, and two bedrooms. Rk900 didn’t understand why Hank would say that they have an extra bedroom, he couldn’t find it. He assumes he has to share a room with Connor then. 

Hank makes his way into the living room, emerging from the kitchen with a beer in hand. Rk900 already knew about about Hank’s alcoholism, but it was strange to see him actually have a drink, especially this early in the day. Like watching a legend do what the books said he would.

“So, welcome to my humble abode,” Hank joked, “your room is the spare on the left, Connor and I share the room to the right. Sumo is probably laying down in the bathroom to stay cool. I haven’t gone in the spare bedroom in years, so excuse the dust.” Hank took a long sip of his drink as he reached for the remote. He turned on a sports channel and observed the basketball game that was happening live. “Connor is currently out buying some stuff, feel free to look around or somethin.” Hank sat down on a chair in front of the TV, apparently not wanting to sit next to his guest. Rk900 could tell that Hank was uncomfortable with the situation. 

“You do not have to worry Lieutenant, I won’t harm you if you wanted to join me on the couch.” Rk900 said, not looking at Hank but instead stayed focused on the TV. Hank didn’t move or say anything, just continued to watch. Rk900 turned his head towards Hank. “I hope that my presence doesn’t disturb you in anyway, but I am grateful for your hospitality.” 

Hank looked over to Rk900 and sighed. “Don’t thank me yet, who knows what Connor will say about this.” He turned back to the television. After a while of watching the game, Rk900 attempted to ask a question.

“Lieutenant, may I ask you a personal question?”

“Does every one of your RK models ask that?” Hank asked rhetorically, shaking his head. “I guess you can.”

Rk900 thought about his words for a second. “How would you describe your relationship with Con-“ before he was allowed to finish, Connor walked in the door. ‘Speak of the devil’ Rk900 thought to himself. 

“I’m home Hank!” Connor yelled from the front door of the kitchen. From the living room, Rk900 could hear Connor drop off his keys on the counter as well as some bags. “I got the baguettes you asked for.” Connor walked into the living room, head down, fixing his shirt. “I thought we could make some soup for brunch-“ Connor looked up and was confused to see an almost mirror image of himself on the couch. Hank shrugged and got up. 

“Hey Connor, you need better friends. RoboJesus just came by and dropped off Rk900 here. We were just watching the game.” Hank explained. Rk900 stood up to shake Connor’s hand. Connor stared at it with hesitation. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Rk900 said as Connor finally shook his hand. “About how the prototype was so close to being successful but yet he failed his mission and became a deviant.” The taller android looked down on Connor. He leaned into Connor’s ear to whisper the rest. “I never would have failed my mission had I been the one sent out.” The grip on Connor’s hand became tighter with the last sentence before they let go. Connor grabbed his hand and looked at Hank, who didn’t seem to hear what Rk900 was saying. 

“Oh, it’s um, nice to meet you too.” Connor said hesitantly. The taller’s blue eyes brightened as he turned over to Hank. “I’ll be checking out my room. Call if you need anything!” And before Connor even got to process what just happened, Rk900 was already down the hall. Connor turned to Hank with his mouth open as if he wanted to say something. Hank only walked over to Connor and kissed his forehead. 

“So, what kind of soup should we make to go with those baguettes?” 

———————————————  
(Time skip, night)  
((They made Mac and Cheese for dinner if anyone is wondering))

 

Hank was snoring next to Connor, who was curled up in a ball, awake. He hadn’t had the chance to say anything during dinner because Rk900 was talking to Hank the whole time, and by the time Connor was finished with the dishes, Hank was already asleep. Rk900 seemed to like attention, which Connor didn’t mind, but he atleast wanted to speak. 

Connor wasn’t quite sure how he felt leaving Rk900 at home while they went to work. Connor, however, went along with it and proceeded to drive Hank to the precinct. Their day was loaded with cases on several Android murders. Some humans still hated androids and would pull them off the streets. There were several suspects to the murders, so they had a very busy day. Connor never got the chance to talk to Hank about Rk900.

His LED whirled a yellow color as he thought to himself. ‘Maybe Rk900 was just, how does Hank say it, pulling my leg?’ He tried to justify the androids actions this morning. ‘I’m sure I’m just overthinking things. Hank wouldn’t let anyone in his home that he didn’t trust.’ 

Connor turned around to face Hank’s body and curled into it. Hank didn’t wake up but he did move his arm to wrap around Connor. Thanks to that, Connor felt safe and happy, and he finally went to bed.

———————————————  
(Time skip, Sunday morning)

Rk900 didn’t sleep. He doesn’t need to. Instead, he was busy studying the house, looking at the pictures hanging on the wall of Hank, Connor, and Sumo. He checked the fridge to see what kinds of food Hank ate, not surprised to see that the bottom half of the fridge contained mostly alcoholic drinks. There was very large cans of dog food in there as well, for Sumo of course. When Rk900 was waiting in his room last night, Sumo waddled in and tried his hardest to get on the bed. Rk900 was standing and decided to help Sumo on the bed. The dog huffed then fell asleep immediately. Rk900 scanned the dog, analyzing the breed, size, weight, probability to become hostile, etc. Sumo seems to be a very friendly dog, and Rk900 extended his hand to pet Sumo, but right when he got close enough, he retracted his hand. He didn’t feel like it was, ‘right’ to pet him. He wanted to get used to the situation before he got too close to anyone. 

It was time for breakfast and Rk900 noticed that Connor was home, but not Hank. “Where’s Lieutenant Anderson?” He asked Connor. 

Connor looked over to Rk900 and explained. “Hank and I usually swap days to get up early to buy groceries.” Connor tried to smile at Rk900 but it turned out more awkward than he intended. Connor hoped that Rk900 didn’t notice, but alas, he did.

“Do I bring you discomfort Connor?” Rk900 inquires, walking closer to Connor, who tried his best not to move back. “Is it because my presence is still new to you here, or is it because,” he was standing directly in front of Connor and was looking down on him. “I’m better than you?” 

Connor looked up at Rk900’s face. He was very intimidating, and calm somehow. His LED remained blue as he stood over Connor, as if he was built to scare people. “I, what?” Connor barely made out. 

“You failed your mission, so they replaced you. You must be afraid that I’ll be better than you here and replace you again.” Rk900 said with a quiet yet controlled tone. Rk900 doesn’t know why he’s acting this way towards Connor, though he assumes he WAS built to be better. Amanda also probably had something to do with it, seeing as one of his models were supposed to exterminate the prototype. Connor didn’t do anything necessarily WRONG to him, yet he feels like he HAS to be this way. 

Connor didn’t show much emotion before the success of the revolution, and even after 3 years, he was still getting used to it. But he stood in fear of the taller android, slightly shaking as Rk900 continued to stand over him. Connor couldn’t move away, and he was already backed against the wall, the taller’s proximity forcing him so. He didn’t need to breathe but he felt like he was suffocating. 

Rk900 snapped out of whatever he was in and blinked. Again, he didn’t mean to do what he was doing, and he wasn’t even thinking about what he was saying either. He made sure to make a mental note about asking a CyberLife employee if he had some form of bug. Rk900, as bad as he felt, didn’t move from his position. It felt, right somehow. Like standing over the smaller Android was empowering and gave him enjoyment. 

Rk900 snapped out of that thought as well. After a long pause of doing nothing but standing, he quickly moved back, giving Connor some space. He noticed how Connor’s face relaxed a little in relief once some space was between them. His LED still yellow as if he was off, assessing the situation the best he could. When Connor’s LED finally turned blue, he looked up at Rk900. Rk900 looked back at his innocent brown eyes and again, felt awful for the way he’s treating him. He was letting him stay with them and hasn’t been rude or anything. Connor surely didn’t deserve it, so why was he doing it to him?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write fics, I tend to read more than I write if anything. I hope I’m doing alright!
> 
> (Also listen, I know that Rk900 wasn’t the Connor model that was sent to destroy our Connor, but for the sake of the story, just imagine that it was one of the Rk900 models)
> 
> ((RK seems to like being in control of his prototype My two fics have a discord! https://discord.gg/6DSYSte


End file.
